Party
Party is a game feature that allows a small group of up to 10 players to hang out to chill and do something else, and its like a group. The party is like a band but its size is much smaller and it isin't as significant as the band feature and trophies are small matter in the party feature (because parties are a chill feature). The party feature is located between the bands and friends tabs. Parties cannot be view from outside because its a "private lobby" and you can join a party by creating a party or to request to join a party by inputing the party tag or by getting invited, and players cannot search the party by its name (will ask you to input tag). Players can be in bands and party at the same time, and players can join up to 5 different parties at a time. This feature is perfect for players who are collaborating with each or one another to be more organised and be in the same "band" without being in the actual same band. Creating a party Party are different from bands, they are not permanent but can stay forever if its not disbanded, all parties needs a name and the party tag will be associated to the party name and there can be more than one parites with the same name. Upon creation, the parties are defaulted to invite only and can be set between invite only or closed, too bad there is no open because we seriously need more control over the parties. The creator of the party is called the Party Host and have the rights like the clan leader, the host can invite players into the party by searching the player's tag and the player who is invited needs to accept the invite to join the party and the host can also accept players join requests to have them joined the party. What you can do in the party The main purpose of the party feature is to allows players to join a same "group" and able to chat and play with people in the same party (ability to advertise to either party or band or both via checkboxes) and the ability to play regular games or in ticket events and without having to actually leave the band and join the other just to talk or play with the person you want who is not in your band for various reasons, or you are just tired of your band activities and you wants a breather for yourself and to talk and play with people in different bands in the same party. Parties are different from bands, trophies are not really relevant for this feature and there are still a chat and other fundamentals that the feature "consumes". ''I am finally able to describe the main purpose of the party~ Conclusion and Notes This is just an early concept of the party feature in the game with the basic information about the article and the exclusive features that the party feature offers. *Ideally you want to recruit your friends or players who are good on robo rumbles. **This gives you a chance to join the same group/party with the popluar or top players in brawl stars, like me and Sensei Adam. ***Yuo can even invite people you first know in reddit to join the party. * *Features might be tweaked if it is actually managed to made it into the game. **Then i would like to have my party tag be #ABC. *If the "party host" sets the party to closed, the party is still visible to those who searched its tag. *Players needs to be at least 100 days old or reach level 30 EXP to be able to join a party. *I am not sure if the parties should display trophies count like bands because parties are not 'competitive' as bands. *Credits to no one but me, not kidding. All of these are thought by my self and in fact most of the content of the wiki is thought be me only. *I am not sure if everyone should have the same rights since its not a hardcore feature but lets leave it the way it is for now. Category:Game Features Category:Others